Talk:Orihime Inoue/Archive 1
Enhanced Speed How do we know for sure that she has "Enhanced Speed" - :We don't :p Powers Should we include in the trivia section or somewhere that Orihime's powers seem to be a hybridization of shinigami and hollow powers? They are notably similar to those of Hachi, a Vizard, and she developed them during an encounter with both Ichigo in his shinigami form and her hollowfied brother Sora. Similarly, in my opinion, Chad developed hollow powers because he was exposed to a couple of hollows leading up to his powers' development, but he has no shinigami reiatsu because he never encountered Ichigo in his shinigami form during that time. I'm putting a similar message on Chad's talk page. Darth Havoc 01:13, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Thats really not how it works. You dont gain ability by being near someone otherwise every person a shinigami or hollow passes would develop spiritual powers of some form if that was the case. Hachi commented that Orihime had powers similar to his and therefore her powers are more like kido then anything, but very advanced kido maybe some in the forbidden spells area. It just so happened the power she naturally had manifested in that emotional situation the same with chad, its still unknown why his powers are the way they are but they are natural to him. Salubri 02:35, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :Are you sure it doesn't work like that? No one else has actually gotten any real powers other than spiritual awareness to my knowledge. Tatsuki, Keigo, and Mizuiro got their powers from exposure to Ichigo, and Chizuru probably got hers secondhand from exposure to Tatsuki and Orihime, but so far none of them has been able to do anything that they couldn't already do other than seeing spirits. Even in the Karakura-Raizer episode (which I haven't seen yet, so bear with me if I get something wrong), all Keigo did was run and dodge, Mizuiro didn't even show up, Tatsuki could already fight, and I'm not sure I want to know what Chizuru did, but it was probably nothing special for her, and we don't know much about her abilities to begin with. :Regarding the part about everyone who was around a shinigami not gaining powers, I meant prolonged exposure. Tatsuki was exposed to Ichigo at the same time Orihime was for at least several minutes, and she developed spiritual awareness soon after. Keigo was exposed to Ichigo when he was almost killed by the Bounts, and he developed his powers soon after that. I can't remember a time when Mizuiro was exposed to Ichigo, but he developed his powers much later in the series; he may have gotten it from Keigo and/or Tatsuki. Most people aren't exposed to captain level reiatsu for any significan amount of time because of the limiters, and it may be that some people are more susceptible than others. :Also, Hachi didn't develop that technique until after he became a Vizard, so he probably created the technique by combining his shingami and hollow reiatsu's. Darth Havoc 04:09, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Yea but since then has anyone else developed powers no. And there is no proof of that at all. there cant be one instance of one thing happening that never takes place again and on top of that the powers they developed are really no more then spiritual awareness. Orihime and chad have far larger developed powers not it stands to reason that being around ichigo may have allowed her to access the power that she wouldnt have been able to otherwise. The ability hachi developed after was still kido, being a vizard allows you to have a higher level power then a shinigami or hollow has separate. As there main powers are still shinigami its kido as hollows cant use kido. he is just using powers he developed on his own because of the access to higher levels of power it doesnt make it a hollow ability any more then a cero used by a vizard is shinigami. He was stating the ability is similar to what he developed as a kido spell. Anything else is speculation. Salubri 04:30, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :I could keep going, but I don't see any point. I'm sorry for offending you. I was only saying that that's what it seemed like to me. If we keep this up, I think one or both of us will get in trouble for fighting. (And most of what you just said is stuff I already said in my last post.) If you want to continue this conversation, please leave a message on my talk page. Darth Havoc 04:49, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :P.S.: I never said Hachi's new kido wasn't kido or that it was a hollow power. I only said that he created it by combining his kido with his hollow reiatsu. Tsubaki Mistake? Um Sorry to bother you all, but I'm concerned about something it states about Tsubaki. It says that thanks to meeting Hachi she was able to restore Tsubaki without having a piece of him. But in Chapter 228 pages 13 and 14 we see that she does have a piece of Tsubaki and it's Hachi rather than Orihime who restores Tsubaki. Shouldn't this be changed? Revan46 05:33, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Your right i noticed this and hachi was the ne who fixed it in the anime to and the piece of tsubaki was also in the anime to --Bodock 01:31, 10 July 2009 (UTC) role in the series isnt inoue a central character,and a heroine?why isn't it mentioned?Saiyan16 18:07, 19 July 2009 (UTC) why are words like 'attractive' or 'cute' being removed from orihime's appearance?After all,she is good-looking,and several characters have denoted so in the series.Saiyan16 05:21, 27 July 2009 (UTC) I think it's because that's considered fan-biased, or something along the lines that was considered an unnecessary edit. A long time ago, something like that was in Sun-Sun's article as well, but it was removed. I can't seem to find the discussion that took place among it (it might have been discussed just through edits), but it was removed from Sun-Sun's article, and it's probably best we did this for others as well. Arrancar109 05:35, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Don't Yoruichi or Rangiku fall among the others?This word is used in their pages as well.Saiyan16 06:20, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Relationships? Why does Orihime doesn't have a 'Relationships' page? I mean she has interacted with a lot of characters...for examples are Ichigo, Uryu, Ulquiorra, Rukia and Tatsuki? This should be placed soon in her information. she's a major character in the series. Why not build one for her too?Yoyipop 11:18, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Old Picture? Why was Orihime's picture switched to an old version when the newer one was just fine? She has changed since then, like her hairstyle for example. Now her bangs are tucked behind her ears. This is like way back to the single digit episodes. IchigoKitty 23:23, 5 August 2009 (UTC) *I don't know. Maybe they figured her back in the Agent arc (the first arc) was, like better for her personality or some noobish thing. Well, I don't exactly know how to change it back, but somebody should do that. She's hardly hwta she was back in the Agent arc. Or unless the person that did it was trying to "unspoiler" the page for her kidnapping...but if you don't know Aizen took her you're pretty far behind...Ah, I'll stp rambling now. Point is her, I think her older picture was better.BlairXCirucci 11:24, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Spiritual Power It seems that the section on her spirit power was made based solely on the SS arc and has not been updated since. Events since she was kidnapped show that she is not weak, imo - standing close to multiple battles (GJ Vs Ulqui, Ichi Vs GJ, Nnoitra Vs Zaraki, Ichigo Vs Ulqui, Full Hollow Ichi Vs 2nd release Ulqui), slapping Ulquiorra, surviving a beating from Loly & Menoly, being thrown around etc by Nnoitra & Tesla. This is why I changed it. I didn't want to list all that stuff though, as I thought it would be a bit too much. Also, the bit about her KO'ing two unseated Shinigami is listed in the hand-to-hand bit immediately below SP, so there's no need for it to be in both. The wording isn't perfect, so feel free to tweak or re-word it. --Yyp 19:19, September 18, 2009 (UTC) I'm not sure what slapping Ulquiorra has to do with her own spiritual energy, so I removed that bit and expanded on her attacks with Loly, Menoly, Nnoitra and Tesla. Thanks for going ahead and adjusting things! Twocents 21:59, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Looks good. I should have made it clearer - she struck his face, which is covered by hierro. Yourichi hurt herself hitting Yammi. That's why I thought it was worth mentioning. There's enough there now, so no need for it.--Yyp 15:02, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Should we mention something about her training with Rukia? Something along the lines of she was able to keep up with Rukia during their training session as sort of an indication of her spiritual power level? Tinni 03:38, September 25, 2009 (UTC) I don't see why not. Arrancar109 04:41, September 25, 2009 (UTC) It seems that it is more of an example of her fighting ability rather then spiritual power. Why I agree that the current status reflects her power during the Soul Society arc. But compared with various other characters she has not shown much in the way of progress. Yes she has slapped Ulquiorra who has hierro but the difference is Yorucihi was engaged in actual combat so of course she got hurt, an actual fight trumps a slap that we cant really gauge as Orihime is no heavy hitter. If change should be made to her spiritual power it should be from the fact that she went from not being able to bring back tsubaki to being able to restore a arm from scratch. This shows that her spiritual power must have grown from the soul society arc to the arrancar arc We have also seen her shielding ability become stronger and more versatile in its application.Salubri 06:54, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Trivia In terms of power, Orihime so far is the most underdeveloped character out of the main group. While every character has had their past revealed, most of them have developed their powers and abilities: Ichigo Kurosaki learned Bankai, Flash Steps, Getsuga Tenshō, and how to control/use his inner Hollow. Uryū Ishida has gained a new bow, new arrows and even new Gintō techniques. Renji Abarai learned Bankai along with improving his Kidō to a degree. Rukia Kuchiki learned the third dance of her Shikai. Yasutora Sado gained a second armored arm (after developing his first,) and the attack, La Muerte. Despite this, due to the nature of her abilities, the ability to reject death, her abilities can be considered the strongest of the group. I have no idea who put the above in their first or how it got to state it is now, but it needs to go! Firstly, it is grossly inaccurate. Orihime's powers HAVE grown during the progress of the series. She went from not being able to summon her faries without saying the full incantation to being able to activate her power while paniced and screaminghttp://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/349/05/. She also went from taking hours to heal Jidanbo's arm to being able to regenerate grimmjow's in seconds to resurrecting the dead. Her shield went from barely being able to stop Yammy to stopping Ulq. So she has grown a lot! It's just that her powers come in three forms and she isn't going to get new powers just improve the the three different types she has. Secondly (and lastly), I doubt very much Rukia "learnt" her third dance of the shikai WHILE fighting espada no. 9. She most likely already knew it but just activated it then once she got over the mental barrier that was stopping her from stabbing through the face of Kaien Shiba. Anyway, I am removing it, hope no one has any objections. Tinni 14:05, September 28, 2009 (UTC) I also removed the trivia "Orihime would be much more powerful if she were to lose her timid nature (her offensive technique's power depends on her killing intent, but she does not want to kill). Uryū Ishida even noted that she just does not have it in her to fight." Because that's mostly speculation. Besides which Orihime isn't timid, she's a pacifist. Two totally different things. Tinni 14:10, September 28, 2009 (UTC) If I may, the above piece of script, to me, points out those characters developing new powers since their introduction. As far as I'm aware, Orihime is still restricted to the same 3 techniques she started with. I feel a simple rewording would serve purposes much better; in my mind, while she may not have learned anything new, her powers in those areas have grown proportionally more than the other characters. Like you said, she can just about block Uli before her capture, and later can handle the wake from Ichigo vs Grimmjow and Nnoitra vs Kenpachi, plus restraining Ichigo during the latter. Has Ichigo's bankai got that much better since it's introduction? If you remove his mask from the equation, I don't think so. TomServo101 14:20, September 28, 2009 (UTC) The above removed trivia now fall under the definition of junk trivia and as such it is not to be put back, reworded or not. The following trivia also not fall under the category of junk and has thus been removed. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 16:50, January 10, 2010 (UTC) *Her given name is taken from a Japanese legend that the festival Tanabata is based on. On a chapter cover in Volume 1 of the manga, the word Vega, a star that symbolizes Orihime the weaver princess from the Tanabata legend, is printed to show the connection. Orihime's first name literally means "woven princess". speculation and we no longer allow this time of name trivia' *Orihime has only killed one Hollow (Numb Chandelier) so far using her Koten Zanshun. easily deducable based on information in the synopsis Shun'no? I just was hoping to know how we know Shun'no is a guy? I just am curious about where this comes from as no reference is provided or anything. Revan46 06:15, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Wait what? *goes to check article* !#$#!$#$!!@@#$$ *deep breath* I have now changed Shun'o back to a girl. She is a girl, she has always been a girl and unless we get confirmation on a sex change operation she will remain a girl. We did have someone awhile back who kept changing shun'o to male with Arrancar109 (an admin) keeping on reverting the change back. I guess that person or someone else managed to sneak the change through while everybody was paying attention to other things. I don't know if this is vandalism or some people genuinly believe that the Shun'o with her ponytail, red dress, female face, breasts and clearly female voice really is male. Thank you for pointing this out. Please feel free to change it back to "her" if you ever see it altered to "him" again. Tinni 06:27, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Alright, I now have a good answer to this question. I went back and checked both the anime and the manga. While in the anime Shun'o does appear to be a female, in the manga Shun'o is quite clearly male. So I was wrong Shun'o is apparently a male. Tinni 12:12, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :Apparently, in the character books Shun'o is listed as male. The anime suggests otherwise, but if the manga shows Shun'o as a male, then that should take priority over what the anime shows. What chapter is Shun'o shown in? I'd like to check that myself. --Yyp 12:16, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::Chapter 43, where Shun'o is clearly flat chested and has a Ichimaruish look to his face. On the other hand the anime episode 13, Shun'o has something that looks like breast, sounds female and has a feminine face. Maybe the voice is meant to be an young boy or something. I don't know. I don't know if it's bad drawing or the studio artiest thought Shun'o was a girl too. Who knows. Tinni 12:29, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks. I'd say that (in the manga) it is a boy. I don't know why the anime has Shun'o as female, but with the manga & character books showing Shun'o as male, I think it would be best to have Shun'o listed as a male. Good find Tinni. --Yyp 12:37, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Shun'no is a guy, it says so in the offical character book, it says, exactly: Shun'no acts as leader of the group. '''He' teaches Orihime how to use the Shunshunrikka.'' So, really, if you're going by correct data on the Bleach wiki, he should be changed back to a guy, because, well, he is a guy as written by Tite Kubo. As some of you might have noticed. Shun'o got changed into female again. There is just no way Shun'o is staying male on the article given how strong the belief that Shun'o is female is in fandom. So I propose that in the little section for Shun'o we add the line "Although many fans believe Shun'o to be female, he was in fact clearly identified as male in Bleach Book of SOULs". That way we have some hope of not having the gender of Shun'o become something of an edit war. Tinni 07:54, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Can't we just put on the end of Shunos description, "In the anime, Shuno is female". It seems like an easy fix that everyone can agree with. Minato88 00:39, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Adding that he only looks female in the anime seems enough to me, because he is a male in the anime as well, so saying he's female would just be lying. But maybe someone could add that it says he's male in the Official character book, so that there is proff along with the statemnt on his gender. -SQ The problem seems to have stabalised once I put hidden comment that only turn up during edition right next to the "male" part of the article. Basically people are forced to read the comment when they go to edit and it tells them he is male in the book of souls. So let's leave it at that and just see how things go. Tinni 02:08, November 3, 2009 (UTC) @ SQ. No, he is female in the anime. In all anime adaptations he has a females voice & for a skinny male, he sure has a nice rack. Minato88 02:18, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Female VAs don't make him female. If I recall correctly, Toshiro's seiyu (Romi Paku) is female. and I don't see any obvious breasts on him in the other photo of him on Orihime's page: File:Orihime Inoue and the Shun Shun Rikka.jpg Personally, I think it's fine the way it is now and it should be left alone. Twocents 02:40, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Minato88-- No, he's clearly male. I haven't seen one scene or picture where he doesn't have a really flat chest/a male chest, so unless he's a really flast-chested girl in the anime(even Rukia, being mostly flta-chested, and other flat-chested females have something that shows they have breast and are female) or a transvestite, then he is male. Not to mention it clearly states him as a 'him' in SOULS, so unless they randomly decided to change the gender of a charcter that doesn't get much air, then it's pretty safe to assume they kept his original gender (seeing as I have never heard of an anime outside of Fruits Basket to change a characters gender in the manga in the anime, and FB has a vaild excuse). So, as for his gender, I'm going with what Tite Kuba has said, since, you know, he wrote/created/draws it, and since no one knows their own creation better than the person who created it. --SQ Oh, I also forgot to mention that the anime isn't really cannon and not soemthing that should really be used (in my opnion) seeing as they add fillers and other things, and take out some things, that they have in the manga. sigh'Allow me to settle this debate. Manga takes precedence over Anime, so there is no argument there. Secondly, I agree with Slash Queen that Shun'o was in fact male in both manga and the anime. However in the episode 13, time 12:55 when Shun'o is talking to Orihime and there is a side profile of him, he does appear to have breasts at first glance. Closer look reveals that he is in fact just trusting his chest out. But that side view, combined with his androgynous appearance (Hitsugaya looks totally male most of the time) and that fact that this voice sounds female (Hitsugaya's voice actress did a great job in sounding totally male) led many people to believe that Shun'o was female. Especially those who saw Shun'o in the anime first. Therefore, we can't say "he was female in the anime" he wasn't, but the anime did do a very good job of making him appear female. Anyway, as I said, following the insertion of various comments we have somewhat stopped the edit war raging around Shun'o. So let's just drop the subject for now. If it becomes an issue again, we'll resume discussion. Tinni 03:48, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Agreed, this really is pointless since there is no arguement on his gender. Until the next debate. ^-^ If we have declared that Shun'no is male, then this sentence has to be changed somehow. "Though it has yet to be confirmed, it seems that the female Shun Shun Rikka (Shuno, Ayame, Lily) are on her left hair-clip when inactive, while the male Shun Shun Rikka (Tsubaki, Baigon, Hinagiku) are located on the right" --Shinitenshi 06:28, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :Thank you for bringing that line to our notice. That line shouldn't even be there as it is pure speculation. Tinni 09:13, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Isn't it supposed to be Inōe? I thought this Wiki's policy regarding the 'ou' combination in transliterations from Japanese was to eradicate them in favor of the 'ō' character. So why was the 'ou' in Inoue spared? Weedefinition 15:49, November 30, 2009 (UTC) I'm pretty sure because of the way it's pronounced, which is "ee-noh-ooh-wee", whereas most cases in subbing, "ou" is pronounced as "oh" (Shihouin/"shee-hoh-een", Zanpakutou/"zahn-pauk-toh", etc.). Arrancar109 16:58, November 30, 2009 (UTC) You're pretty sure? I would think you would have to be absolutely sure to make that kind of discrimination. Could it be that this is the only instance in the Japanese language where this vowel is pronounced differently? Sounds implausible to me. Are you sure the decision to leave it at that doesn't come from former neglect and latter laziness? I've taken the liberty of trying to compare 'Inoue' to other words where the ō is mid word such as Tōshirō and I found that the pronunciation isn't very uniform. Tōshirō often sounds like ''Too-Oh-Sheer-Oh Inoue sometimes sounds like Ee-Noo-Eh and in the English dub it's sometimes pronounced Ee-New-Eh. I don't know word one of Japanese but I do know that it's not as cut and dry as you try to put it. Weedefinition 10:04, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :Have you ever, EVER seen Inoue spelt differently? Give it up. Viz also translates it as Inoue, while they do Shinsō. I have personally never seen Inoue spelt different and no one, not even those fluent is Japanese and english have ever said that Inoue should be spelt Inōe. Don't waste time making up issues that don't exist. Tinni 10:15, December 1, 2009 (UTC) LOL! OK, Tinni. You do make a strong point and there's actually another character (Heita Toujoin) with the 'ou' combination, so I concede to being wrong about this. Weedefinition 18:51, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Oh for God's sake... Has anyone even bothered checking the name's kanji characters? They're given as 井上, which traditionally omits the possessive particle の "no" (rarely written with the now archaic kanji 之), not unlike some other Japanese surnames. 井 is pronounced "i", and 上 is pronounced "ue", thus making 井上 "I-no-ue" ("above the well", FYI). You do '''not combine "o" and "u", whether in pronounciation or transliteration, if they occur in different kanji, as in "Inoue". Basic Japanese grammar and transliteration rules, people. Sorry, but I had to get this out of my system. MarqFJA 01:38, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Apparently following rules doesn't seem to apply to everyone especially when the conversation was closed. As Tinni has stated even viz translation in the Bleach Character Book Souls states her name in the way it is currently multiple times. It has never seen done any other way. You have a problem with it take it up with Viz and everyone else who translates it. Where by and large american while we appreciate the japanese culture and language everything is presented here from a western point of view if you want something completely given over to japanese grammar maybe a japanese version of the site would be better to your liking. While we try are best to be the most accurate when something is mistranslated this situation is far bigger then a fault of ours, but rather of the the very american publishers of the series. Any more attempts at adding to this unnecessary conversation will be dealt with like any other policy violation. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 01:51, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Random pic change Not that I am particularly attached to the current picture (despite being the one to upload it) but no one has ever complained about it. So why was is suddenly changed? Please don't do stuff like that. If you have an issue with the picture, talk about it first. I have now changed it back and you can find both the current pic and the pic it was changed to on the right. The current one is from episode 215. I am not sure from what episode the other one is from but it is not as recent as the current one. That alone is a good reason not to change the picture. We are suppose to be upgrading pictures to the most recent look. Not going backward to an old look. Tinni 15:43, November 28, 2009 (UTC) I looked into it and it turns out it was Bleach1155. Like many other users here, he's likely not aware that we discuss these options first before changing it. And if he was aware of it, then I'd imagine that he just wouldn't care. I notice that he makes a lot of edits that get reverted, so the fact that he did it doesn't surprise me. Arrancar109 15:52, November 28, 2009 (UTC) The picture with the black background has been bothering me for some time now. First of all its a picture in bad quality. Second its a narrow shot instead of wide, which brings it out of focus. Thirdly I don't like the way Orihime looks in it. She's got a whiny expression that's really annoying. does anybody else feel the same? Weedefinition 18:46, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Since no one else has responded to this, I will. Firstly, that picture is actually high quality, coming from a high quality encoding of episode 215. Secondly, she is perfectly in focus so I am not sure what the hell you are talking about. Thirdly, most people I have shown that picture to find her really beautiful in that picture and think that her expression is reflective of the events surrounding her. Lastly, since no one else has responded since the 5th of December, I would say that no, no one else feels the same way you do about the picture. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 16:42, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Very well, Tinni. The use of the phrase "what the hell you're talking about" was also uncalled for and quite offensive. I hope it wasn't an attempt for a delayed payback for something I'v already apologized for three times. Weedefinition 07:18, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :No that's my standard expression in situations like that and literally what popped into my head when I read your "focus" complaint. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 07:37, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Well,I actually agree with Weedefinition on the fact that the current picture of Orihime is nothing like that of her in her usual self.Saiyan16 20:26, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Someone changed it without discussing it. It was changed back very quickly, put here is the picture that was added. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 22:02, January 11, 2010 (UTC) It may not be Orihime in her usual self but it is the Orihime who has been around for the last two years in the manga. Save for her brief appearances in the filler in her uniform, she's been wearing that arrancar uniform and wearing that expression. In addition, given that she hasn't played a big role in the filler, I really don't see the point of having picture of her up there in anything but an arrancar uniform. Especially since her design has changed to to suit the uniform. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 00:17, January 12, 2010 (UTC) I agree that the current picture is a beautiful picture and its of good quality, but it just doesn't strike me as Orihime. Even though shes been stuck with Ulquiorra as a guard dog, during the last episode 226, she expresses her happiness about Ichigo's and her own soul sharing a bond. To me thats more like the old bubbly (and sometimes dumb) Orihime that makes her character. That being said, I vote for a more recent Orihime (in an Arrancar uniform, or not) who is smiling, because that seems more befitting of her character. [[User:SerialSniper14|'SerialSniper14']](Talk) 01:23, January 12, 2010 (UTC) I have to admit, the picture of Orihime smiling looks a lot better than the current picture. It might just be me, but the pic does look a tad blurry, a problem which stands out more because of the solid black background. The smiling Orihime is more "colorful," and seems to be of a better quality. It still shows her in her Arrancar outfit (albeit much less of it is shown), and it isn't filler, so it still meets the criteria. Mohrpheus 02:37, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :I don't see where the blurriness is coming from but that's just me. Whichever way, we can't use the other picture because it is older then the current picture. We can't change a newer current picture for an old one. We can only change the current picture for a newer picture that shows the character off better. Therefore, if you find a picture from an episode later then 215 where Orihime looks better, then throw it on here and we'll discuss it. Given the choices of pictures that's currently available, my vote is till with the current picture. On the upside, we should soon be returning to Heuco Mundo in anime and that means a lot more Orihime in the anime from April onwards. That should give us all plenty of opportunity to screencap a smiling Orihime. (Although I think she smiles exactly twice during the whole Lust chapter thing). [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 05:54, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Just to kick the "change Orihime's profile picture" thing. Here are some other shots of her from episode 215. She isn't smiling they are from different angles/close-up and has the more colourful parts of Las Noches in the background. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 06:03, January 12, 2010 (UTC) I'll throw one in. It isn't very broad but it's nice. [[User:SerialSniper14|'SerialSniper14']](Talk) 06:16, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :No good, shadows obscure her face. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 06:18, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Since there is a picture showing Orihime during Hueco Mundo arc,why does her profile pic need to be from the same arc as well?Saiyan16 16:58, January 25, 2010 (UTC) The whole point is to not replace the current picture with an older picture. So if it is to be replaced, the new picture has to be from the same episode to a newer episode from a more recent arc. [[User:SerialSniper14|'SerialSniper14']](Talk) 17:17, January 25, 2010 (UTC) I don't think that the picture should necessarily have to be from a newer episode; so long as it conveys the appearance she has in the current arc, it wouldn't really make a difference. We just need a high-quality image of her in her Arrancar outfit, regardless of whether it's from a "newer" episode (though newer pics may be of higher quality). Mohrpheus 20:24, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :Whether we like it or not, the anime studio has been changing their art style a lot and as a result taking a picture from an older arc just does not cut it, either quality wise or art style wise. So no, it is not a matter of just finding a picture of her in an arrancar uniform and this part is not up for discussion people. If you can't find a better picture then the current one that you can all agree on, that is newer then the current one, then we don't change the picture. We are not having a different set of rules for Orihime. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 01:12, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::True enough, I suppose. Among the current choices, 215 option 1 and 2 look nice, but 1 cuts off the top of her head and in 2 she has a vacant expression, so I'm not so sure about them. Even a higher quality version of the current pic would be alright, though I have already been assured that its quality is superb. I suppose my eyes must be failing me. Mohrpheus 01:28, January 26, 2010 (UTC) hey guys i personnaly dont like the current picture because it loots pretty blurry and well it just dosent look right wat do u think about this one from episdoe 139 :Not to be snippy, but how many freaking times do I have to say that we cannot use a picture from an episode or arc that is older then the current picture/the arc its from? Last I looked episode 215 was later then episode 139. Seriously folks, if you cannot decide on or find a picture that's newer then the current one, then just learn to live with the current one. Stop brining up pics from older episodes that will be instantly rejected. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 02:15, February 6, 2010 (UTC) oh sorry im new here so i didnt know but can i still look for a new picture as long as its better? :Yes, please feel free to find different pictures of Orihime but they must be either from episode 215 or from a later episode. For additional information on images, please consult our Image Policy. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 17:11, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Okay I stumbled across her article today and we have to change that pic. It is so out of focus. I like 215 1 but any new additions would be good, possibly something from 267?--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 19:29, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :I agree with you, it actually hurts to look at that picture, I like some of the offers of Ep 215 up there!! Tehy're in focus as least and you don't need to show the whole outfit she's wearing, we didnt for Isshin SunXia 20:15, April 21, 2010 (UTC) O for crying out loud. Enough! I will change the picture to option 2 from episode 215, it seems to have the most votes, since I am thoroughly sick of people complaining about the current picture being blurry. I don't see it but whatever! We can change it to something else if we find something good in the new episodes. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 02:51, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Tinni how do you not see that it is blurry. It burns my eyes it so terrible out of focus, the colors are faded and its just not sharp. Anyway thanks for changing it--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 02:55, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Same way it is not blurry for me. Must be the monitor/resolution we use. Its perfectly fine for me (I'm sure there's another profile pic that people have said the same about and its fine for me too). I've taken down the options that would never get approval as there is no point leaving them up. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 13:34, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Parents What's this in the history section about her parents, is this true or just vandalism. --[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']] (Talk) I think I heard that mentioned somewhere in the english subbed episode where Sora becamse a hollow. Although, I don't really know if it's true or not. You may want to wait a little while longer and see what the more knowledgeable bleach fans have to say about this.Pwndulquiorra 23:47, April 7, 2010 (UTC)pwndulquiorra Are you referring to her having a drunk father and a prostitute mother? Yes that's true, although I don't remember off the top of my head if those were the exact things Sora said about their parents in the manga. But he did call them monsters worse then hollows. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 04:07, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Debut I think her manga debut should read 'pilot episode' [[User:Weedefinition|'Weedefinition']] [[User talk:Weedefinition |'(Talk)']] 16:48, April 9, 2010 (UTC) May I ask why?Pwndulquiorra 01:51, April 11, 2010 (UTC) This issue has been settled on Rukia's talk page. Maggosh 02:44, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Affiliation Shouldn't Orihime's affiliation be edited to include Las Noches whether it is previous or not. --Shinitenshi 03:43, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Orihime has never been affiliated with Las Noches. She was a prisoner and the whole "she is one of us" business was in order to keep her a psychological, as well as physical prisoner only. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 04:07, May 13, 2010 (UTC) New Gif ro Koten Zanshan I was asked to make a new gif for Orirhime's Koten Zanshan. This is what I made. Hope everybody likes it. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 04:07, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 01:15, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Typo in arrancar arc In the 2nd paragraph of the arrancar arc its reads: From where they Vizards left them, Orihime and Chad feel the immense spitirtual pressure consume the world around them and they rush towards its source to investigate. Is it worth changing the "they" to "the" since i thought "they Vizards" didn't make sense... Yoruichi shunko 01:54, July 8, 2010 (UTC) You don't really have to open a new discussion just for correcting typos. Yes it's OK to change it, typos can be changed without having to discuss them. Things that need to be discussed before changing are pictures, or deleting parts of the article like Trivia, among other things. We would never see the end of it if we asked before correcting every typo. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 20:37, July 7, 2010 (UTC)